


Women's Grand Prix Finals

by psydork



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Salami, just girls being cute, mama loves her salami, theres not enough salami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psydork/pseuds/psydork
Summary: It's the first day of the Grand Prix finals and everyone is on edge. Mila and Sara decide to take some time and relax together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> there wasn't enough of this pairing out there which honestly is very disappointing. just a quick one shot.

“Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to this year's Women's Grand Prix finals!” The announcer’s words blasted through the speakers from the flat screen television in the “skater’s only” area. It was barely audible over the chatter from the skaters who just came to support their fellow rink mate. Yuri Plisetsky used to be one of them, granted he wasn’t as sociable but he still came to support his rink mate, Mila Babichieva. This year he had left the junior category and made it to the men's finals, meaning he was too caught up and busy to come out. Georgi Popovich came but stayed out in the audience, still mulling over his recent loss of both the Grand Prix and his ex-girlfriend. Victor Nikiforov usually was there for Mila, showering her in support, but with his new job coaching a Japanese skater he couldn’t make it.

Mila was a bit lonely without them to pick on and ease her nerves but she didn’t have time to think about that. She had worked hard all season and wouldn’t stop until she had made it all the way to the top. Yakov was right next to her, scolding her for messing up on a few quads during the practice time that was permitted before the competition began. She hung on to every word and tried to take it all into consideration, but mostly, she already knew what she did wrong. 

“Your leg was too far out on the second one! What do you suspect the judges will think about that?” Yakov was letting her have it, but she was used to it, especially knowing that he meant well. 

“I’m sorry. I’ll try to bring it in more,” she sighed. “You won’t TRY anything! You’ll DO it.” She nodded her head. The announcer finished his opening. It was time for the first program. Mila confidently walked out and found her seat on the side of the rink. As soon as she was seated, the lights dimmed. 

"First up is Sara Crispino of Italy. She had chosen an original work to skate to. It’s entitled “Heaven is Real” to go along with her theme Pure" It was a sweet, melodic sound that felt angelic. As soon as the lights came up, Mila’s breathing slowed, she had seen this before but it still struck her with awe. Sara was dressed in a long sleeve costume that had a small sweetheart neckline and a cute skirt. It was a clean white, with intricate gold designs on her torso. She really looked like an angel. Mila was completely and utterly enthralled in her. The way she moved her legs, the way her skirt would flutter as she skated, and the smile on her face every time she landed a jump perfectly, as if she was excited to have done it right. It had been a flawless performance, and as much as Mila enjoyed its beauty she couldn’t help but be worried about trying to better something so… perfect. That was, until the last half. Sara's program was spot on, but she fell on a salchow and messed up on her final quad.

After a few minutes, Sara was done speaking with her coach and getting her score. She had done unsurprisingly well, but her mistakes still costed her. Mila waited for the interviews to be over before running over and congratulating her. “That was wonderful as always! I swear I got goosebumps.” She teased, placing her arm out. 

Oh, no. There it is, that pure childlike smile that gave her a shiver down her spine. Sara didn’t really know the other skaters too well. She was always cooped up with her brother and never got the chance. Mila was friends with most of them, but spent most of her time with Sara since she knew she was the only only she ever got the chance to know. After a few minutes of talking, they went to watch the rest of the skaters.

“Next up is Mila Babicheva of Russia. She will be skating to “Wild Children” to coincide with her theme Youth.” The tune was fun and exciting without being too out there. It felt like a song that would be playing on a road trip with friends. Her costume was ocean blue and backless. Her spaghetti straps led to her bust that had a row of beads hanging from it. Seeing them fly around was almost mesmerizing to Sara, her eyes locked on to every move. The way she moved like she had no care in the world caused Sara to give a half-lidded smile. She really was beautiful. Sara could feel a warm sensation rising in her chest but ignored it too focused on the artwork the girl was painting on the ice. 

Sara waited like Mila did earlier and yet again they congratulated each other on how well their short program did. By the end of it Mila had came in third and Sara fourth. “We’ll get them tomorrow free skate is worth more anyway.” The Russian girl gave a wide reassuring grin that brought a light pink shade to Sara’s cheeks. “I hope so. I completely trashed the second half and Micky helped me choreograph it even.” she gave a defeated groan. “I don’t know if I can do it.” Mila cocked her head to the side. “You’re too wound up,” suddenly her eyes lit up at an idea, “what if we have a slumber party tonight? I think we both could use it to calm us for tomorrow!” Sara gave that smile and nodded enthusiastically. It had been awhile since they’ve had a sleepover with each other and every time they did, it was guaranteed to be a fun night. Even the times they didn’t go anywhere or do anything, they would lay together in bed and watch some cheesy movie and make fun of it. Nothing was better to either of the girls than the others company. 

Sara came to the room Mila was staying in and placed a rhythmic knock on the door. Mila answered right away almost as if she was waiting. They got their greetings out of the way and Sara wasted no time making herself at home. The Grand Prix final was tomorrow so doing anything wild was out of the question. They didn’t mind it just meant this would be another movie night. Sara huddled her knees up in her oversized sweatshirt as Mila walked in with a bowl of popcorn, a blanket for them to huddle up under, and turned on Netflix. They ended up picking a movie called “Zoombies” about zoo animals turning into zoombies. It was terrible but that’s just what the girls wanted. 

After 15 minutes Mila had felt the other girl shivering. Mila had only been wearing pajama shorts and a muscle shirt but she was used to the cold. “Come closer you’re freezing.” She put an arm around Sara’s waist and pulled her closer, wrapping the whole blanket around them. Sara happily complied and wrapped herself around her. Mila went to give a cocky response but as she looked into the girl’s eyes she could see the intense emotion, it brought a blush to her whole face and she quickly looked away. She had to change the subject, quick. “So has Michele let you start seeing boys yet? I heard you two had a talk about it the other day. You’ve been missing out dating is incredible.” she gave a small wink. “Micky said I could start dating, yes, I’m really happy... I have been interested in someone for quite some time.” She said with a small smile, looking down. Mila felt her heart drop. ‘What? Why am I so upset by this I should be happy?’ She thought to herself. “O-oh really? That’s great! I’m so happy for you, I hope they’re interested too!” Some of her emotion showed in her voice but she did the best to hide it. In response, Sara just snuggled up closer to her. They sat in silence for awhile just enjoying the movie peacefully. Before they knew it both were in bed fast asleep cuddling like always. 

At 3 am Mila woke up to use the bathroom. When she returned she took a moment to admire how Sara looked even more beautiful than in her short program. Her long hair was sprawled out on a pillow behind her. The moonlight from the window made her face seem to glow, and her long eyelashes stood out against her smooth flawless skin. Mila gave a small chuckle, noting how her arms seem to be reaching to where she had been laying beside her only minutes ago. It suddenly hit her, the reason it hurt so much thinking of her loving someone else. “I’m in love with you.” She said shockingly. Almost as if on cue Sara slowly lifted from the bed a few strands of hair falling in her face. “I’m in love with you too.” yet again she gave her childlike smile. Mila was taken back for a moment before quickly regaining her composure. “I thought you said you loved someone else?” She teased crooking her eyebrows. “I never said that.” She shook her head a bit too much. “I said I was interested in someone.” Mila’s whole face went red. She had been in relationships before but this seemed different. Sara was… Sara. Her best friend at competitions, the only one who would laugh at her dumb jokes, the girl who she could spend all night talking to about anything and everything with and not get tired… and Sara was the girl she was absolutely smitten with. 

She hopped into bed and placed a small peck on her lips. “After the final… do you want to go on a date with me?” Sara didn’t even say anything, instead she began to kiss her again. Her fingers drawing circles across the other’s arms. They cuddled back together tangling their legs and moving as close as possible. They stayed like that until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this was the first fanfic i've written since i was 12 so helpful criticism would be very much appreciated!
> 
> find me on tumblr: faunaandfading.tumblr.com  
> idea help and beta'd by: victurnikiforov.tumblr.com


End file.
